Cookies
by Anye
Summary: Era un dia normal excepto porque le habia llegado algo extraño  [kyoxTama]


Disclaimer: Host club no me pertenece (ya lo sabemos) y debo decir que me gusto la serie, fic echo sin fin de fraude, por una cantidad monetaria etc. Solo porque me gusta mucho bla bla bla

Advertencia: yaoi- kyo-Tama- saben amo esta pareja son tan kawaissss!!!! Díganme si no son hermosos

_**Cookies **_

_**By: Anye **_

+-+-+-+-

Este había sido un día pacifico, no había nada fuera de lo común excepto, así es… excepto el echo de que el día de hoy había llegado un paquete algo extraño hasta su escritorio.

Parecía un obento empacado con una tela de seda púrpura. Discretamente empezó a desempacarlo, una vez deshizo el amarre decidió sacar la tapa para encontrarse con nada mas ni nada menos que… galletas?

Eso parecían galletas de sabores y en especial de chocolate con chispas y vainilla con extrañas decoraciones.

- " y que hago con esto?"- pensó, la vedad de todo era que no se las comería, después de todo no le gustaban las cosas dulces.

Se levanto y decidió salir de su salón ya que al parecer tenían algunas horas libres por la enfermedad de uno de los maestros y estaba solo en ese lugar, incluso su amigo lo había "abandonado" por quien sabe que razón, al parecer ese Suou tenia una mente enigmática y eso no lo ponía en duda. Que mas daba salio de su salón y fue en busca de Tamaki ya que era con el único que podía tener una conversación que no fuera de negocios.

Empezó a caminar por los extensos pasillos del Ouran con el paquete en manos, había una alta probabilidad de que a Tamaki si le gustaran esas galletas.

Llego hasta el jardín y de allí pensó en un lugar donde pudiera encontrarlo, se dirigió a la parte trasera de ese jardín que por esos lugares solía ser deshabitado pero bastante hermoso y una vez allí pudo divisar a su amigo que estaba algo pensativo y sentado a un lado de este.

- " y ahora que te pasa?" Pensó algo preocupado ya que la expresión de amabilidad de su amigo no estaba presente como era lo usual. Se acerco lentamente hasta él y dijo – al fin te encontré… Tamaki

- huu?... Kyouya – respondió volteándose hasta su amigo

- me preguntaba donde estabas – Dijo en su tono usual

- si, lo siento… que es lo que traes? – pregunto notando el empaque y saliendo de sus pensamientos

- quieres probar? – cuestiono el pelinegro

- claro – dijo y vio como Kyouya se sentaba a su lado, deshacía el empaque y le ofrecía algunas apetitosas galletas – dime que tal están – dijo con una sonrisa. Tamaki tan solo tomo una entre sus manos y con delicadeza empezó a comerla, una vez la termino dijo

- están deliciosas!- dijo aun saboreándola.

- me legra que te gusten – de algún modo sabia que le iba a agradar esas galletas que quien sabe quien las había dejado en su escritorio.

- dime Kyouya… tu las hiciste?- cuestiono el rubio

- que? – dijo algo incrédulo, hacerlas él? No por nada tenia cientos de sirvientes.

- es que oí de Haruhi que las madres siempre hacen galletas- dijo en su tono inocente, después de todo Ootori era la "okaa-san" del club

- la verdad no tendría porque hacerlas - respondió sin ninguna contemplación por la reacción de su compañero

-… jeje… tienes razón disculpa- dijo algo entristecido e intentando mostrar una sonrisa, y esta acción no pasando desapercibida por su compañero quien tan solo suspiro y dijo

- haa… Tamaki…

-mm? – se oyó de sus labios sin siquiera prestarle atención

- que es lo que te pasa?

- a mi?

- no hay otro Tamaki por estos lados

- ee… no, no te preocupes no es nada – Dijo algo nervioso

- dime acaso… es Haruhi paso algo con ella? – pregunto algo molesto, era bien sabido en el club de la atracción de Tamaki por ella, la pregunta como se interesaría en una plebeya? Pero había algo mas últimamente Tamaki estaba actuando de forma completamente extraña y por ahora no le prestaba mucha atención a Haruhi lo cual era mucho mas extraño

- que Haruhi… no exactamente-

- y entonces que es lo que te pasa? Y porque no "exactamente"

- Kyouya… – este era un dilema, que exactamente sentía hacia Kyouya? De un día para el otro había empezado a sentirse bastante extraño cuando estaba con el y cuando llegaba a ver alguna parte descubierta de su cuerpo sentía como al instante enrojecía, que demonios era eso?!! – no lo se – respondió al fin

- no lo sabes? – pregunto algo extrañado observando alguna parte del jardín

- Kyouya… discúlpame - dijo tomando un poco de su atención para que lo mirase de frente, tal vez con esto salía de su confusión o talvez hacia que lo odie, era ahora o nunca después de todo esto nunca había pensado una situación tanto como ahora

- mh?… Ta… - no concluyo porque cierto chico rubio lo acaba de besar, sorpresivamente, eso era algo mas que entraba en a mente enigmática de Tamaki, que demonios hacia, lo estaba besando!!. De echo no lo hacia tan mal, besaba bastante bien pero tan rápido como vino se fue, y el beso dio su fin. –que fue eso?- pregunto algo pasmado

- disculpa - dijo algo ruborizado y mirando a otro sito

- Tamaki… - con que eso era lo que le pasaba… pero porque no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora?... definitivamente Tamaki lo camuflaba muy bien con todas esas cosas extravagantes que hacia ocasionalmente – esto era lo que te molestaba verdad?

- mmmju… - respondió sin mirarlo

- Tamaki… - dijo y puso su mano en su hombro para obligarlo a que lo viera – no tienes que ocultarlo… - dijo en un tono cariñoso y comprensivo poco común en el.

- que?- dijo algo confundido y sintió como un beso mas era robado de sus labios el cual correspondió instantáneamente, aquel beso duro bastantes minutos y una vez se separaron Suou oyó- no te preocupes estaré contigo-

- Kyouya… - dijo algo impresionado y después se hundió en el hombro de Ootori diciendo- no imagine que harías eso -

- pues yo tampoco imagine que me besarías… de acuerdo es hora de volver a clases ya nos toca con el otro profesor – dijo al oír una campana

- que?! – dijo en un tono infantil – yo no quiero ir… prefiero estar contigo – dijo separándose de el

- es una lastima porque yo quiero que me toques el piano… la siguiente es la clase de música

- en serio? – respondió intentando recordar la materia que les tocaba

- pero pensándolo bien… esta noche puedes venir a mi casa y tocar solo para mi – dijo en un tono provocativo

- Kyouya… de acuerdo – respondió con una sonrisa

- como ya esta decidido… que hago con esto? – dijo y le mostró las galletas

- pues no las comeremos… - dijo en un tono insinuante

- sabes que no me gustan las cosas muy dulces

- ni siquiera si las compartes conmigo?

- mmm… puedo intentarlo…

-+-+-+-+-+

- nii-san… no llega Tamaki senpai

- esto es extraño tampoco esta Kyouya senpai – respondió el otro gemelo

- demo Tama-chan y kyo-chan nunca llegan tarde

- talvez… - dijo mori

- talvez… - respondieron al mismo tiempo

- GOMEN! – entro algo agitado y desarreglado Tamaki seguido de Kyouya

- senpais es raro que ustedes lleguen tarde- respondió Haruhi

- es que estábamos algo ocupados – respondió con un rostro de "no se atrevan a preguntar mas"

- jejeje… claro…

**+-+-+- OWARI +-+-+-**

hoi, hoi mi primer fic de esta serie… algo cómico bueno comentarios… criticas reconstructivas aceptadas… no insultos onegai… q tal? Hasta la proxx

**Anye 3/07/2007 **

**9:35 am. **


End file.
